


A Fool you are.

by Ms_Mystery



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Beta read because im a whimp, God tamer's a bitch tbh, M/M, Quirrel Needs a Hug (Hollow Knight), Quirrel wants to die, This Is STUPID, Tiso gets squished, Tiso is a dumbass sometimes, crying is involved, for my girlfriend, gay bugs, quiso, the knight and oro are barely here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Mystery/pseuds/Ms_Mystery
Summary: Tiso can't bear to lose Quirrel.Quirrel can't bear to lose Tiso.Tiso stops Quirrel from jumping into the lake.Quirrel can't stop Tiso from Going to the Colosseum of fools.Quirrel watches as Tiso starts to fade in his arms.The knight is kind enough to help.
Relationships: Quirrel & Tiso (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Can't bare to lose you

**Author's Note:**

> haha?? I don't know what I'm doing?? Tiso's stupid later in this but not peak dumbass in this chapter.

Water rippled with the slightest movement from the ground up above, and the ground below.

Quirrel stared down at the water, as he let out a sigh. A sigh filled with a loneliness, that may last for an eternity.

He knew the knight’s purpose. He knew what was going to happen. Yet it pained him so. He would have nobody else in Hallownest, in the world to speak to. He served his purpose, he said his goodbyes to the knight. And he was ready to let himself drift into the lake, and find peace. 

Until a familiar figure sat beside him. “Tiso.” He mumbled, in slight acknowledgment, silence soon washing over them once again. Quirrel messed with the grey-blue cloth of his hood, as he stared off into the blue waters.

Before Tiso’s.. admittedly nasally voice snapped him out of his trance.

“Quirrel,” His Name sounded odd, coming from the ant. “I know what you want to do.” Tiso whispered, gently putting a hand on Quirrel’s back.

It came as a shock, to the pillbug. “How?” Quirrel asked, bristling as the ant slowly pulled his hand away.

The fool just shook his head, holding onto his shield and setting it down.

“Why Else would your nail be stuck into the ground like that, Quirrel? An adventurer like you.. simply wouldn’t put down their nail like that, unless marking their own grave.” Tiso mumbled, knowing what he said was simple lies.

But it fooled Quirrel for even a moment, making him go silent in thought. “I suppose you’re right, Tiso.” The pillbug mumbled, looking away. “I just- I- my.. duty is done. I have served my purpose. I have completed all I wished to do in life.”

Tiso was at a loss for words, slowly crossing his arms. “I mean.. I guess that makes sense.” The fool mumbled, looking down at the rippling blue waters.

“But.. you know, Quirrel.” Tiso started. “I’d be pretty.. hurt if you did that.” He got out, pushing down the embarrassment. Quirrel was probably going to die, or at least Tiso thought he was going to, but he really wasn’t 100% sure.

“Why would that be?” The Pillbug asked, tilting his head as he narrowed his eyes. Quirrel’s stare was harsh, almost unwelcoming. But Tiso just swallowed hard, embarrassed. Trying to find a reason to not respond was hard, and trying to find a lie to tell was even harder.

Tiso kept his mouth shut, a wobbly sigh escaping his lips. “I.. don’t know, okay? Every time I think of losing you, my heart aches. It makes me want to cry- It does make me cry.” The ant sputtered out.

Quirrel was at a loss for words for a short moment, as he tried to think of something to say in response to that. He swallowed the little pride he held, sighing. “But why? Why do you think of me, why do you feel like that?” He prodded, now just looking for an actual answer. He hadn’t known that Tiso felt so strongly about him before.

But all he got in response was a deafening silence, a long moment where Tiso sat, looking at his hands vacantly, like he just wasn’t thinking. It reminded Quirrel of Ghost. Which was almost frightening, until Tiso picked up his head, looking up at the pillbug with tears in his eyes.   
“I don’t know,” The fool choked out, words getting caught in his throat as his head began to throb with a pain that still hurt less than his heart. “I just can’t lose you, I just can’t.”

Quirrel blinked slowly, sighing as he reached to cup Tiso’s cheek in the palm of his hand. “Tiso, I-” but before he could finish what he was going to say, the ant wailed, moving away from Quirrel’s hand and sitting back, tears streaming down his face at an alarming rate.   
“Don’t pity me!” Tiso spat out. “Don’t give me that,” he paused to let out a wretched sob. “Just because I’m crying!” The fool hissed, as his voice started to grow more hoarse with every word he sputtered out. 

Quirrel went silent, looking at the scene in front of him. Was this really the arrogant fool Quirrel knew, just barely? Tiso was hardly acting the way he normally had, it was concerning, to say the least. The pillbug sighed lowly, looking down. Nothing to say that would make the situation better, considering Tiso was having a sob fest beside him.   
Before Tiso piped back up, face stained with tears. “Do you really want to know?” He pressed, eyes narrowing. “Why I’m acting like this?” He hissed out.  
Quirrel gave a slow nod, unsure what to expect from Tiso after what just happened a few minutes ago. He hung onto his nail, with his hand just barely gripping onto it. He watched Tiso take a shaky breath, swallow his pride and open his mouth to speak.  
“Because I love you,” Tiso spoke solemnly, looking back down at his scarred palms. Quirrel never noticed those scars on Tiso’s hands. But he was soon snapped out of his thoughts again. “Why do I even bother, It’s not like you care about me in the first place.” And with that, The ant got up to leave.  
The pillbug grabbed onto Tiso’s wrist, pulling him back down, albeit rather harshly. The ant glared at Quirrel before his gaze softened as the pillbug embraced him. This seemed to soothe Tiso, as he finally closed his eyes and leaned against Quirrel. A moment of peace, calm. It was much better like this, when Tiso wasn’t Bawling his eyes out, at least.  
The moment was ruined, however, when Tiso got up, picking up his shield. “I’m going to the Coliseum.” Which shocked Quirrel.   
“Even after you almost died there the last time?” The pillbug asked wearily, getting up and putting a hand on Tiso’s shoulder. “You barely made it out of the second trial alive.” 

Tiso just nodded, crossing his arms. “I’m a much better fighter than what I was before.” The ant clutched his shield with determination. He was going to prove himself, no matter how bad things got. It was his calling the reason he came to Hallownest in the first place. To prove himself as a warrior.  
“Plus, things can’t get much worsed than they were before, right?” Tiso asked, flashing Quirrel a friendly grin, as his voice became more upbeat, he was giddy, ready for the thrill of the fight.


	2. Jumping Swiftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha tiso dies (or not?? idk lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a while!! ;v;

Tiso gripped onto his shield, sighing lowly. He has settled down on a bench in front of the hut. Whoever was inside obviously hadn’t cared enough to check outside when he had heard Tiso. That or they were busy and were going to give him shit later for sitting on their property.  
The ant had always admired the beauty of Kingdom’s edge, the ash drifting from the sky as it was carried from the wind. It was the closest thing Hallownest had to snow. He knew snow was cold. But he hadn’t been born in the seasons when the snow would fall, the such rare, harsh times for his colony. He wondered what it would feel like against his fingertips, frigid? Fluffy? Sharp? So many questions he had for the seasons he never saw. The ant stared down at his fingers, a lonesome feeling washing over him.   
He missed his home, for all he had. But he would also miss Hallownest if he went back. The fallen kingdom had been like a second home to him, as much of a home as his colony was to him. Not to mentions the people he met, and the things he did. Yet his heart still ached when he thought of how harsh he had been, and how he constantly fretted about Quirrel, who had just merely wanted to rest. He deserved the rest, who was Tiso to stop him?   
Now he had talked himself into feeling horrid about the ordeal that had happened what seemed like just moments earlier, despite his trek to the Kingdom’s edge taking a while. The paths were confusing, and there was no easy way there because the ant did not bare a Tram pass. Not like Tiso could get one anymore anyway. The king was long gone, and probably long dead, too.   
Not like that really mattered, but it would’ve been nice to have an easier way to get around, after all. WHen tiso was done lazing around, he stepped outside and prepared himself once more.  
He climbed up the steep cliffs of the Kingdom’s edge, nearly falling to his death a few times, because he lost his grip, or missed a place to put his hand. It was a rather scary thought, to die like that, he wouldn’t lie.   
But, alas, he came to the edge for a reason. He felt proud of himself for making it there once again. But his fears caught up to him when he stepped inside again, seeing the little fool dangle from the ceiling. Tiso slowly reached his hand out, grasping the knife in one hand, carving his name into the wood.   
Trial of the Fool.   
He had heard how horribly difficult it was, and who was at the end of it. God tamer, he had heard, though unsure of it. She was supposedly an ant, like him. He’d fought many worker ants in the past, so He wasn't worried about her. He was worried about the large beast many said she possessed. It horrified him, thinking about going up against such a creature. But what surprised him the most, was the appearance of Ghost, as Hornet called the small, cloaked bug with a nail. Apparently they were her sibling, though he wouldn’t know for sure. It was all very confusing to him. Tiso assumed he be fighting them, which would seem like a piece of cake, if he hadn't seen Ghost slash through waves and waves of enemies in the other trials, only getting a few scratches. It made Tiso incredibly nervous. But soon enough, it was showtime. Tiso naturally went first.  
The ant stared around as enemies were dropped down all too fast for him to process. It made his head dizzy just trying to think of ways to take them out. And when platforms rose, and spikes now littered the ground, he felt almost sick to the stomach. Though he found out throwing his shield at the walls and just letting it bounce around was a good tactic. So he took cover, and flung it with all he could muster into a throw.  
Tiso caught it, when it was starting to falter, and when most of the enemies were down.   
The ant felt more comfortable with it all, as he started to be more aggressive and offensive with his attacks.   
Tiso grasped onto one of the fools, slamming them off of a platform and into the pit of spikes. He threw his shield at one of the fools, lodging it through the helmet and into their head. Tiso watched as blood unexpectedly sprayed onto the surroundings, and him.   
He wiped the green liquid off of himself, sighing lowly. Though, he continued his fight, slashing through with seemingly no care in the world. His hands soon became bloodied, and he stole a nail from one fool, and slammed it right through One’s head, panting quietly. Tiso held no remorse, in his ways, as he watched the fool falter and fall, soon going still, and the ant pulled the nail out of it’s head. The ant grinned, watching the blood pour out of the fool’s head.  
Tiso was doing just fine, untilt the arena cramped him in a small smack, with no platforms. And only the walls to cling onto, as various flying enemies were flung at him. Tiso panted, throwing his shield at them, but then realizing his mistake when it lodged into one enemy, which then hit the ground and got impaled by the spikes. Now, he was helpless, certainly. This horrified tiso, as he jumped down to retrieve his shield, trying to desperately avoid getting Himself impaled in the process. He did, eventually, manage to get it, which was a relief, a moment’s worth of relief, that is.   
Tiso slashed through once more, heaving softly.   
Until the spikes went away, and he was released out of that little pain box. He grinned, he made it. But oddly enough, without fighting god tamer. Tiso shrugged it off, not thinking much of it. 

“We want you to fight our next challenger.” The little fool murmured, grinning.   
“Me? To fight?” Tiso asked, his attention caught. “I mean, sure, I can do that!” he jumped at the opportunity to do such a thing, it excited him greatly. Thought the ant had no idea what was ahead of him.   
Of course, Tiso was eager to do anything, eager to fight someone who would be a definite challenge. He wanted this, after all. But he was rather surprised when he was met with ghost, in the colosseum   
Ghost stared up at tiso, as the ant let out a short-lived battle-cry, that was cut by a pained shriek as a brooding mawlek crushed the ant like he was no more than a twig.  
Tiso gasped, his chest feeling so tight, as he seemingly couldn't get any air into his lungs, his armour, and by extent, his carapace was cracked and broken, as yellow blood flowed out. His eyes were wide, hands grasping at the floor, as Tiso could only meekly watch ghost try to fend off the mawlek. He groaned quietly, as his vision blurred, pain searing through his body, he ached all over, and his arms fell useless, as he started to cough, the copper taste of blood filling his mouth as he spat, tears filling his eyes as he tried to grasp onto his sides to ease the pain, staining his hands yellow. But, he could not escape his injures, and fell back, vision going black and chest going still.


End file.
